


Никогда не обманывался

by Jedaite



Category: TenHiddles
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Сиквел к тексту "Храни Короля", разрешение Ызарга получено





	Никогда не обманывался

Генрих никогда не обманывался — обладать ветренным по природе своей духом холмов было не под силу ни богам, ни смертным. Не обманывался, не ревновал, не пытался бороться с природой — тратить время на заведомо бессмысленные занятия он отучился ещё будучи королем Англии, но и уступать Ричарда никому не собирался, каждым мигом, разделенным на двоих, доказывая — этому ветру лучше всего танцевать среди тех холмов, где бродит Генрих.  
Ричард смеялся, говорил, мол, Генрих, ты не до конца с собой честен, ты ведешь войну, только по-своему. И, иногда, когда думал, что Генрих уже не слышит, добавлял: куда я от тебя денусь, мой король? Генриху всегда было что на это ответить, и даже кого привести в пример, но он молчал. Не перешагивал через себя — нет! — просто не считал нужным заставлять их бродить давно изученным тропам.  
Но, наверное, всё же что-то такое между ними было, что заставляло вольный ветер, каким без сомнения был Ричард, возвращаться из дальних странствий к нему, в его руки, льнуть всем собой, целоваться так, что стыдно сравнивать с амброзией, отдаваться, нанизываясь на его член, выгибаясь немыслимо для человека, сиять так, что больно глазам или, наоборот, брать до того, что слезы застилают взор и становится нечем кричать. И никогда не уходить после. По крайней мере, не раньше того момента, как Генрих начнет для себя новый день, открыв глаза.  
Как бы Ричард не торопился, какие обязательства не нес, это раз за разом оставалось неизменным. Эта константа лучше череды пламенных слов подтверждала: Генрих никогда не обманывался в главном — то, что было между ними, никогда не несло в себе тяжести обладания, только со-обладания.


End file.
